disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Villains
Similar to the Disney Princess franchise, the Disney Villains have their own franchise to show off just how evil they are. Members Their merchandise ranges from snow globes to coloring books to t-shirts. Main Group *Maleficent *The Queen *Scar *Ursula *Jafar *Cruella de Vil *Hades *Chernabog *Lady Tremaine *Lucifer *The Queen of Hearts *Captain Hook 'Major Members' *Cheshire Cat *Kaa *Shere Khan *Gaston *Judge Claude Frollo *Pete *Big Bad Wolf *Si and Am *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Guest Members *Shan Yu *Horned King *Yzma *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Madame Medusa *Stromboli *Governor Ratcliffe *J. Worthington Foulfellow *Gideon *Heffalumps and Woozles *The Headless Horseman *Madam Mim *Clayton *Ratigan *The Ringmaster Merchandise Their most famous piece of merchandise is the Disney Villain Snow globe that was released in 1998. This snowglobe served as the model for the Villain's float in the Dreams Come True Parade in the Magic Kingdom. Most of these villains are featured in the Kingdom Hearts (series). Maleficent is their leader in this series. Most of them are also featured in Fantasmic! Here, The Queen is their leader and Maleficent is their greatest weapon. Although the Cheshire Cat is a villain, he befriends Alice. Other media Television specials In titled, Disney's Scary Tales (1981) episode special as part of The Wonderful World of Disney. your host Hans Conried voice of The Evil Queen's Magic Mirror from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) with Disney Villains eight segments of Captain Hook from Peter Pan, Edgar Balthazar the Bulter from The Aristocats, Willie the Giant from Mickey and the Beanstalk, Kaa and Shere Khan from The Jungle Book, The Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cruella DeVil from One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Madame Medusa from The Rescuers and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty and the Prince. Mickey's House of Villains The Disney Villains guest star of House of Mouse. Disney's Villains' Revenge Favorite Villains include Captain Hook, The Wicked Queen, The Queen of Hearts and The Ringmaster change the story with no "Happily Ever After". Leaders Over the years the Villains were led by whoever seemed like a good leader 'Maleficent - '''In the Kingdom Hearts Series and in many other famous Disney productions such as Kingdom Keepers novel. 'The Queen -''' Usually with shows at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts such as Fantasmic! and the former Walt Disney World show Cinderella's Surprise Party 'Jafar - '''Jafar was the leader in Mickey's House of Villains. 'Pete - '''The Leader of the villains in House of Mouse in the episode "Pete's House of Villains" and second in command in the Kingdom Hearts Series. Queen Narissa Gallery 958030-pete_149_super.jpg|Pete File:Queen.JPG|The Queen (Normal) File:Witch.JPG|The Queen (Witch Form) File:Shere_Khan.gif|Shere Khan File:Lion-king-scar_l.jpg|Scar Beprepared9.jpg|Shenzi , Banzai and Ed Captain-hook1.jpg|Captain Hook Dr. Facillier.jpg|Doctor Facillier Claude Frollo.jpg|Claude Frollo 63567 1206572552445 full.jpg|Jafar Snapshot20051121124512.jpg|Snake Jafar GenieJafar00010.jpg|Genie Jafar Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent Dragon Maleficentt.jpg|Dragon Maleficent Cruella de Vil.jpg|Cruella de Vil Cruella De Vil (Live-Action).jpg|Cruella De Vil (Live-Action) Disney Villains.jpg|Disney Villains House of Villains.jpg|Villains in Mickey's House of Villains Obraz 045.jpg|Disney Villains on Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade at Disneyland Paris. Disney-villains-disney-villains-9311723-1280-1024.jpg|Ursula, Cruella, Jafar, Hook and Iago plans to take over the House of Mouse Hades.jpg|Hades fct_c5b841855f04fe6.jpg|Disney Villains Mug Disney's Evil Cats.jpg|Disney's Evil Cats 145px-Iceracinderella0801.jpg|Lucifer C39088.jpg|Disney Villains SOMEONE'S_HEAD_WILL_ROLL_FOR_THIS!!!!!!!!.jpg|The Queen of Hearts 800px-Cinderella3_0130.jpg|Lady Tremaine 300px-Iceradumbo1783.jpg|The Ringmaster 300px-44330_1217966515943_350_209.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe 300px-Swordinthestone_368.jpg|Madam Mim 300px-Shan_yu.jpg|Shan Yu 300px-Tarzse-04.jpg|Clayton 300px-Pinocchio-pinocchio-4962226-960-720.jpg|J. Worthington Foulfellow 300px-Rescuers213.jpg|Madame Medusa Gaston.gif|Gaston villian02-500.jpg|Disney Villains Iceraichabodmrtoad5626.jpg Iceralionking5243.jpg Category:Lists Category:Villains